falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Sticky
|modspecial = |tag skills = |level =4→8 |derived = |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Cautious |assistance =Helps allies |hair color =Gray |eye color =Green |hairstyle =HairMessy03 |head add ons=EyebrowM |height =0.90 |class =Settler |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian |edid =Sticky |baseid = |refid = |footer = Sticky without his party hat }} |content2= |content3= }} Sticky, Sticky Hands, or Jack is a resident of Little Lamplight in 2277. Background He was known to his Lamplighter friends as "Sticky Hands," though now that he is grown up, he calls himself Jack. If asked what "Sticky Hands" is for, he replies mysteriously with, "use your imagination." He's a nonstop-talking, annoying, exuberantly self-centered 16-year-old who acts like he's about 10 (as he hasn't been around enough adult role-models).Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Sticky states that his age is 18, while everybody else says he is 16. In 2277, he is forced to leave Little Lamplight as all children must eventually do once they reach the age of 16. He is first encountered after gaining entry into Little Lamplight, where the other Lamplighters will be telling him he needs to leave, while Sticky displays his unhappiness at leaving. Relationships Sticky is friends with Red in Big Town. He refers to her as his "girlfriend," though she may not agree. Daily schedule Before the unmarked quest Happy Birthday to You, he can be found in Little Lamplight. Upon successful completion of the quest, he will reside in Big Town spending his days in the Town Hall, and nights sleeping in the Common House. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Happy Birthday to You: Sticky needs to get to Big Town, but needs an escort to get him there safely. * Big Trouble in Big Town: If you escorted Sticky to Big Town before solving Big Town's super mutant problems, he will help fend off the super mutant raid. Effects of player's actions * If the Lone Wanderer fires Sticky, or refuses to take him to Big Town, Sticky will remain in the area you fired him in until the next time the Lone Wanderer enters that map cell, at which point he dies. * If you kill him while he is saying good bye in Lamplight caverns, the other kids will comment that they thought he was annoying. * If the player refuses to escort Sticky when first meeting him by saying that they "want to visit Little Lamplight first," Sticky will stand on the other side of the gate indefinitely. * If the player offers to escort Sticky to Big Town and continues through Little Lamplight via the safer route to Vault 87, Sticky will be left outside the door next to the hacked computer terminal. He won't join you in the search of the vault for the G.E.C.K. but will be the first to show up at Raven Rock after you have lost all your companions with the amusing effect of the exit door opening and Sticky showing up with one of his random comments like "Are we there yet?" Other interactions * If Sticky is wearing his party hat when the Lone Wanderer initiates conversation, the player character will have the dialogue option "What's with the party hat?" Choosing this option will cause him to give you the hat, as he says he doesn't "want it anymore." * The entire time you escort him to Big Town, he will attempt to "entertain" you with inane stories and prattle. With a successful Speech attempt, you may get him to stop the annoying chatter. * If you take him to Big Town after completing the quest Big Trouble in Big Town with the "Small Guns" option (teaching the townsfolk to defend themselves), then he will eventually comment that Big Town seemed like a bad place to live, but the fact that you helped the townsfolk means it's getting better. * If you escort him to Big Town but haven't done Big Trouble in Big Town yet, the other residents will tell you that Red has been kidnapped by super mutants, but Sticky is not to be told because it will upset him. Stories Inventory Notes * Unlike other followers, Sticky will set off your mines, often as you are planting them, usually with the result of him being injured or killed. * If you lend Sticky any armor or equipment while escorting him to Big Town and you don't take it back before reaching the destination, the only way to retrieve the given items is to pickpocket or kill Sticky. * When trading equipment, Sticky will ask for a cool weapon, like a rocket launcher. Sometimes he gets one from raiders. * Sticky often recites juvenile and poorly thought-out stories to "pass the time." * Sometimes Sticky will whistle along the way; the subtitles transcribe it as "whistling tunelessly." * He is the only human character in Little Lamplight that can be killed. * When Sticky has been taken to Big Town, when the player talks to him, he may end the conversation with "Remember: If you ever need a sidekick, I'm your man," but it is impossible to have him travel with you again. He can be made a somewhat permanent companion so long as the player never finishes Happy Birthday to You. * If the Lone Wanderer kills him on the way to Big Town, no karma will be lost. * If the Lone Wanderer travels to Point Lookout while having Sticky in the player's party, he might show up in Point Lookout and still follow. * Sticky's stories can get very boring, as there are 4 parts (the beginning, the middle, the end, and Sticky acting as if there was an audience listening to him and thanking the audience for listening, and he then ends the story) Notable quotes * * * Appearances Sticky appears only in Fallout 3. Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Little Lamplight characters Category:Big Town characters de:Sticky es:Pringoso fr:Sticky pt:Sticky ru:Липучка uk:Липучка